


The New Addition

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay then!<br/>So I totally didn't forget that it was Izuki's birthday on the 23rd....nope. (I was focusing on my Halloween fic okay, that's my excuse).</p>
<p>The important thing here is that I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Sidra as it's actually her birthday and she's been very supportive of my fanfic in the short time I've been writing to the KNB fandom (it's only been 2 months holy shit) So yeah! Happy birthday hun!</p>
<p>Also; I've been awake for 36 hours and the theme for this chapter was inspired by the night I spent at my friend's house...where I also wrote most of this whilst everyone else was asleep...go bryn?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay then!  
> So I totally didn't forget that it was Izuki's birthday on the 23rd....nope. (I was focusing on my Halloween fic okay, that's my excuse).
> 
> The important thing here is that I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Sidra as it's actually her birthday and she's been very supportive of my fanfic in the short time I've been writing to the KNB fandom (it's only been 2 months holy shit) So yeah! Happy birthday hun!
> 
> Also; I've been awake for 36 hours and the theme for this chapter was inspired by the night I spent at my friend's house...where I also wrote most of this whilst everyone else was asleep...go bryn?

Getting a puppy was something that Hyuuga didn't really think would be a huge deal. He knew that Izuki loved dogs almost as much as Kagami first hated them and that there would be no better gift on the first anniversary of their marriage than a small, fluffy, puppy.

The former captain really should've thought more about it.

"But isn't she cute?" Izuki beamed, holding the small ball of glossy brown fur in his arms.

"She is, she's also loud and doesn't seem to understand the word no." Hyuuga replied, opening the door to their apartment. The small spaniel barked at the sound of the door closing behind them before Izuki set her on the floor, she scuttled off down the narrow hallway towards the kitchen, yipping excitedly as her ears flapped in the gust.

"I think her name is a bit contradictory of her personality." Izuki confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yasu? Which means what exactly?"

"Peaceful?"

A loud clatter from the kitchen, which was probably the bin falling over, punctuated the response from the younger male. Hyuuga laughed, training a puppy was going to be an interesting experience but if he could get Kagami under control he was _pretty_ sure he could handle a small dog.

It was all worth it anyway for the smile that the pet put on Izuki's face.

The first few days were stressful, Yasu was determined to wake them up every morning at exactly half seven - regardless if there was an alarm set - by licking their faces and yipping excitedly. Izuki didn't seem fazed, he had owned a dog growing up so he was probably used to it, Hyuuga however was certainly _not_ used to it.

"It's bad enough I have to deal with your morning breath let alone hers." He sighed, pushing the puppy aside as he rolled over to face his partner.

Izuki only replied by kissing him, smiling as the older male sighed into his mouth.

 "I have paws-itively no idea what you're talking about." He whispered.

Hyuuga groaned. There had been no end to the puppy puns, at first they were endearing but slowly they had outworn their welcome. Izuki giggled and sat up, the puppy leapt into his arms and began licking his cheek, tail wagging so viciously that the older male thought it would turn into a helicopter.

"You reckon she'll settle down a bit in a few days?"

"I hope so." Hyuuga murmured. "I'm grabbing a shower whilst you feed her."

Izuki nodded, grinning at the pup. He was seriously over the moon when he found out what Hyuuga had planned. He hadn't mentioned it but he really wanted to get a dog after moving out of his family home, he guessed that his lover had picked up on it and just took matters into his own hands.

Yasu panted, tongue lolling out of her small mouth as she bounded over the bedsheets. Izuki laughed, having a pet would really brighten the mood in the apartment on the long winter days ahead, so far the autumn had been peaceful - unlike the puppy - and they had managed to squeeze in some afternoon walks which were honestly the highlights of his days sometimes.

"You want some food then?" He asked, the pup barked, gaze flicking to the en-suite door briefly before scampering off the bed and into the hallway. Well at least she knew what the word 'food' meant.

 

\---

 

If he believed in fate then he would've cursed it. Izuki sighed heavily, fishing his keys out of his soaked jacket pocket. The autumnal rain had arrived in one torrential downpour and he had been caught right in the middle of it, drenched through the thin layers of fabric within seconds as he made his way back from the store where he worked part-time.

It puzzled him when he didn't hear the tell-tell bark of Yasu as he turned his key in the lock. His confusion only grew as the apartment was dark despite it being nearly eight in the evening.

"Junpei?" He called, slipping off his sneakers and shrugging his jacket off. A soft orange glow was coming from the bedroom and his curiosity was mounting.

At the sound of his voice, his partner appeared in the doorway, out of his work attire from the morning shift at his father's barber shop and in a more comfortable looking t-shirt and sweatpants combo.

"Evening babe." He smiled, glancing at Izuki's slightly dishevelled appearance. "You look a bit...wet."

"Where's Yasu?"

The other male pretended to be offended. "What, no 'how was your day?'" He chuckled, stepping forward to stroke Izuki's cheek. "I'm kidding baka." He added when the younger male seemed concerned.

Izuki smiled, leaning into his lover's touch, warm hand against the damp face that the rain had lashed at.

"She's in the bedroom, she's been quiet today actually. Let me fix you some food and draw you a bath."

"Sounds perfect..." He hummed. Hyuuga would often embrace him as soon as he got home, it was one of the many things that made Izuki's heart melt a little, knowing that he always had someone to look after him but also to love him unconditionally.

He watched the older male bustle around the kitchen, they shared the cooking between them usually and quite often ate in front of the TV or stood up at the island counter. Tonight though Hyuuga took it all in his stride, he didn't go over the top when he cooked for Izuki but he made sure to provide the best meal he could with the skills he had.

"Miso ramen?" Izuki asked, spying the packet of noodles.

"Yeah, quick but filling." The other replied over his shoulder.

The patter of paws alerted them both to Yasu's presence, as did the small sharp barks accompanying her as she bounded towards Izuki. He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms, face getting licked as she wriggled in his hold.

"Give her here." Hyuuga sighed after he served ramen. He hadn't quite mastered the technique of holding a squirming puppy but he was going to try just so that his lover could eat without interruption.

"I don't know if she's worse than a baby or not." Izuki remarked, picking at the broth as he watched Hyuuga cradle the pup.

"Let's not find out any-time soon yeah?" The other replied with a raised eyebrow. "One thing at a time."

Izuki smiled to himself, the idea bouncing around his thoughts for a moment before his hunger took over. He finished the meal quickly, getting up and pressing a tender kiss to Hyuuga's cheek in gratitude before accepting the bundle of fur back.

"I'll run your bath, try and tire her out yeah? I have something in mind for afterwards and I'd appreciate her being asleep."

The younger male nodded, Hyuuga was one to surprise him with romantic gestures and it wouldn't be the first time that he had surprised him in the bedroom after a long day.

He distracted Yasu with a game of tug-o-war, she was a feisty pup from the dogs that he had known. Seirin's mascot was never as energetic as her, although it did give him the idea to visit Kuroko at some point.

Gentle hands on his shoulders caused him to sigh, he tilted his head back and felt lips on his neck as fingers trailed down his arms and linked with his hands.

"It's ready." A breathy whisper announced, teeth grazing his ear lobe.

Izuki let himself be led to the bathroom, Yasu followed but actually obeyed Hyuuga's command to go to bed - something that rarely happened. As he soaked in the warm water he regarded his lover with relaxed eyes, nothing needed to be said in that moment, they both knew that he was thankful for this.

"I love you so much." Izuki hummed.

"I love you too babe." Hyuuga replied in a whisper, kneeling by the bath and pressing his forehead against Izuki's, noses brushing as lips locked softly.

"What do you have planned for later?"

He smiled, kissing with slightly more force than before. "It's a surprise my love."

 

\---

 

Rose petals were scattered throughout the bedroom, the glow that Izuki had spotted earlier was in fact the numerous scented candles that had been lit and had filled the room with the aroma of cherry blossoms. Hyuuga gently lay his lover down on the sheets, pressing kisses to his  still damp collarbone and rubbing his fingers over sensitive nipples.

"You're so beautiful Shun..." He whispered. "I can't believe I got so lucky to have you not just as a friend but as a lover...a partner..."

Izuki carded a hand through his lover's hair, biting his lip as he sighed. The older male slowly kissed his way along his jaw, tenderly easing the younger's open as his fingers circled the hardening peaks.

"I can't imagine a day without you, we've been together for so long that to even _think_ about going a day without your smile, your kiss, your laughter...even your puns...I just go crazy." He breathed, one hand coming to stroke the smaller boy's cheek.

"Junpei..." Izuki panted, hand tangled in the other's hair tightening slightly.

"Can we...can we make love?"

"You don't need to ask." The other let out a breathless giggle.

"I do. I never want you to feel like I'm forcing you into it--"

Izuki pulled him down, tongue darting against his as their lips sloppily met. His hands flew to the hem of Hyuuga's shirt and tugged it up his chest, fingernails teasingly catching on the exposed skin.

"Does that answer your question?" He breathed into his mouth.

With a nod and a chaste kiss, the older male slipped out of his clothes and returned to kissing Izuki's collarbone, skin brushing against skin. Breathless sighs and small moans filled the air as Hyuuga slowly left a trail of kisses down Izuki's chest and stomach, each one a little firmer than the last.

His trail led him the base of his lover's cock, he kissed up the shaft before lightly licking the head. Izuki let out a small whimper, glancing down to find his lover gazing up at him with glazed eyes as he teasingly sucked the tip.

"Junpei..." He breathed as Hyuuga moved to kissing his inner thigh, fingers rubbing circles on heated skin.

"I know babe..." He replied, moving so he was eye-level with his lover. "We'll do this nice and slow just like on our wedding night yeah?"

Izuki nodded, watching as Hyuuga reached for the drawer of the bedside table. With lube in hand, he nuzzled Izuki's neck whilst he slicked up a finger. The younger male dug his fingers into his partner's shoulders, feeling the single digit ease into his tightness and nudge the sensitive muscles.

"Alright?" Hyuuga whispered, still nuzzling the other male's neck. "You seem tense?"

"Just keep going--"

"Shun you know it'll only hurt more if you don't relax."

"Just _move_ your finger." He breathed, tilting his head to offer more skin to Hyuuga to kiss and exhale against.

The finger inside of him began to thrust, spreading the lube around a bit more and causing him to relax without much thought. With no signs of distress, a second finger was added, gently starting to stretch him out. He moaned at the sensation, not noticing how his lover was gazing at him in adoration.

"Junpei...please..." He breathed, his moans silenced by soft lips on his as a third finger entered him, thrusting slowly and just deep enough to pull erotic noises from his throat that sent Hyuuga's mind into a spin. The sight of Izuki's usually pale complexion flushed red in arousal was enough to speed up his actions.

"Okay, give me a second babe." He murmured, lightly biting the other's neck once he deemed that he was ready. He removed his fingers and gave his cock a few strokes before slicking it up with the remaining lube.

There was a brief pause, Hyuuga leaned over and stole Izuki's lips back as he slowly pressed into the stretched entrance. He moaned into his lover's mouth, feeling how the other's body accepted him with the delicious heat that he craved.

Izuki's legs wrapped around him, quickly pulling him deeper and causing them both to moan loudly. The older male let the smallest of laughs past his lips, it always amused him when Izuki got impatient with his pace.

"Nice and slow..." He panted, beginning to thrust. He wanted to do it this way so they could both savour the moment of being so close, being together in the most intimate way possible.

"Deeper..." Izuki murmured, digging fingernails into the skin on Hyuuga's shoulders.

"As you wish." The other replied, working to angle his slow thrusts deeper, searching for the bundle of nerves that a slow pace would tease for a while.

Their lips met in another sloppy kiss, more panting than kissing but it was just the two of them in that moment. The universe ceased to matter to both of them as the head of Hyuuga's cock brushed against the sweet spot inside of his lover. Izuki's back arched as he choked out a moan, feeling his body flush as the older male focused each roll of his hips to hit the spot.

"Oh god--Junpei..." He whimpered, nails leaving red marks in the other's shoulders. "I can't--I'm gonna--"

Hyuuga slowed his pace, hand reaching between the two of them and stroking Izuki's cock as he shallowly fucked his partner. The younger male whimpered, hands moving to the back of Hyuuga's neck and head, pulling him down for a firm and needy kiss.

"I love you." He gasped, vision blurring as his hips jerked up into the other's hand. His body tightening around Hyuuga's cock and pulling a low moan from the other as he couldn't fight his own release.

"I love you too." He panted, snapping his hips forward so he buried himself fully inside his lover as the first ripples of his orgasm washed over him.

They lay there quietly afterwards, it was never about who came first when they made love, it was about how they tenderly kissed each other in the post-sex haze, the fingers gliding over cheekbones and jawlines, the unsteady breathing, the utter bliss they could see pooling in each other's eyes.

It was about how they needed each other, how they couldn't think about doing it with anyone else, how every fibre of their beings was made to fit within the other's hold.

It was about the captain and his point guard being soul mates and no-one being able to take that away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> All of that being said:
> 
> Next request: Hyuuga/Izuki angsty!friends-with-benefits (This is going to be so fun xD I might have to drag one of my friends in to help me with this)
> 
> Request list: 6 one-shots and 3 Multichapters


End file.
